In the related art, as a liquid crystal display apparatus using a transmission type liquid crystal panel, there has been proposed one which uses a plurality of backlights to vary the quantity of incident light for each display region on the liquid crystal panel, thereby achieving an increase in the dynamic range of the luminance of a displayed image (see, for example, Patent Document 1). That is, according to this liquid crystal display apparatus, the contrast of the displayed image can be enhanced.